Package
by LooneySocks
Summary: My view on Leo's thoughts and actions when and after he finds his second wrapped Porcupine Necktie. A bit angsty. Disclaimer: I do not own Jerry Spinelli's Stargirl.


I sat on a large armchair, my arms hanging off the sides idly. The armchair stood about ten feet in front of the small television mounted on a low table.

I had no sensible reason for having the television, as I almost never turned it on. Reality interested me much more than random people living their artificial lives. But every once in a while I tuned into the weather channel.

Rain was pattering against the windows. I looked down at the magazine lying limply on my lap. I had no interest in it. My focus was outside-on the rain.

Something was pulling me towards the door, a sort of force, like a magnetism of sorts. I found myself wishing I was on my way back from work, walking through the rain, and if anyone asked where my umbrella was, I'd say simply, "When I left for work six hours ago it wasn't raining." A perfectly good excuse.

I had no excuses now. I couldn't think of a single thing to say to the neighbors when I popped out of my house, no umbrella, nothing.

But I so wanted to go outside. Breathing heavily, I lifted myself off the chair. I walked towards the door, a small smile on my face. I reached out, and turned the knob.

I took in the fresh air that made its way into my awaiting nostrils. I stepped out onto my porch. The sound of rain hitting the ground was everywhere- all around me. I stepped deeper out into the rain, and felt the water hit me, full-force.

I took a step forwards. And stepped on something. My brow furrowed. I looked down.

Quickly, I withdrew my foot. Below me was a soggy package wrapped in neon green wrapping paper. As I looked at it, I realized that I had forgotten completely about my birthday. It was two days from today.

I reached out towards it, and took it into my arms. A piece of paper was stuck onto it. I took this off, deciding it must have been a gift from Kevin. I turned to go inside. I closed the door behind me, stamped on the small carpet proclaiming, "WELCOME", and collapsed back into the armchair.

I opened the folded piece of paper, wiping my dripping chin. On it was a very crudely drawn girl with a star over her head. My eyes widened and my heartbeat grew rapid.

Stargirl.

This was the first time I'd heard from her in so long. My eyes actually filled to the brim with water. I didn't know if they were tears of joy, or sadness.

Even before I opened it, I knew what inside the package. A porcupine necktie. I pulled the tie out of the wet box, and onto my lap. On it was about six porcupines huddled together in the middle, and just outside the group stood a pair of porcupines. They were holding hands, and smiling at each other in a porcupine-y way.

I smiled, and touched it, running my hands over it, taking it in. I knew who these porcupines represented-what they meant. And as I looked at it, I hugged it to my chest. It was almost-so very close-to hugging her. I almost felt the nylon of her clothes against my chest. I almost felt her skin touch my hands. I almost felt her golden hair brush my cheek. And for a split second, I knew I could hear her laughter. Just as clear as ever. I put down the necktie, and began to search the package.

I didn't really know what to look for. A stamp, possibly, declaring where it had come from? But there was none. A return location? There was nothing, though, except the card that lay soggy and sad-looking on my knee. The inevitable but possible advantageous truth donned on me. It hadn't been sent by mail. So maybe, just maybe, she was still around here. Making sure I had gotten the package. And would leave as soon as I opened it, and knew it was from her.

My body filled to the brim with excitement. I rushed towards the door, pulled it open, and stepped outside. Rain still crashed onto the wood on my porch. I lifted my hand to my eyes, and looked out.

"Stargirl!" I shouted stupidly.

I looked around me, looking for a hint of golden hair. Just a little tinkle of joyous laughter. But there was nothing. Nothing but the pattering of rain. I sighed and vowed silently to myself that I'd find her, someday. I turned around, opened the door, and stepped inside.

As soon as Leo closed the door behind him, a woman with long, golden hair lifted herself from beneath the porch. Freckles littered her face, and she wore a long, emerald skirt with a white top. She smiled weakly and brushed her skirt off. She quickly made her way onto the sidewalk, and began to walk away from the small cottage.

She started to skip down the sidewalk, her hair streaming behind her. Just before she turned a corner, she turned around and waved her fingers at the closed door of Leo Borlock's house. She smiled, and breathed, "Leo."


End file.
